Somewhere to Be
by SilverariaMaximum
Summary: Everyone in the multiverse is in a hurry. Where are they headed? This one shot will tell where. This is a special birthday fanfic to my friend ZappuelLightnin'Rod, AKA Zappy, and is in celebration of our friendship between each other. Happy birthday, Zap.


Okay, so this is a special Birthday one-shot crossover of awesome that I prepared just for my best friend here on fanfic, ZappuelLightnin'Rod. Go make sure to check out his profile after you read. He's an awesome guy who I am glad to know. Happy birthday, Zap. ^^

* * *

"Darn it, Eggman, don't you understand that I have somewhere to be?"

The Azure colored hedgehog looked up at his round nemesis, floating above him in his EggMobile.

"But, Sonic, I feel it's only right to give you a SHOCKINGLY good battle!" Eggman chortled as he activated an electric blaster from his EggMobile that shot at Sonic. The hedgehog had little time to react as it hit the hedgehog. However, the beam dissipated a few inches in front of him as a barrier made entirely out of electricity appeared.

"Good thing I had an elec-shield module with me," Sonic chuckled, "It's been a while since I last used this."

"Grrrr… darn you, Sonic! I'll just have to beat you the old fashioned way!" Eggman shouted, as the EggMobile placed itself into a larger machine that had a triangular shaped cannon on it.

"Introducing the EggTrinity! Prepare to get blasted, hedgehog, because this baby is packing fire power! Mwa ha ha!" As the cannon charged up to fire, Sonic dashed out of the way. However, the cannon kept up with his movements and shot a blast of ice at the hedgehog, freezing his feet to the ground and eliminating his shield.

"Say goodbye, Sonic! Ha ha ha ha!" The cannon began to glow red as Sonic was about to get a face full of cannon fire. However, a shadowy figure holding a black hammer suddenly appeared and whacked the cannon with his hammer, causing it to explode and Eggman's mech to be destroyed.

"What the-?!" Eggman gasped as he looked at the figure wearing a red hat and shirt with blue overalls. He also had a stylish black mustache.

"Thanks, Mario. I thought I was about to get blasted," Sonic smiled.

"No problem, Sonic," Mario replied, using his hammer to free Sonic's feet, "Now, let's take care of him so we can get to the event."

"Uh… I just remembered something I need to do right now. Gotta go!" Eggman panicked, flying away in his EggMobile.

"Well, that takes care of him. The scaredy cat!" Sonic chuckled.

"Now, let's hurry. I hope we aren't late…" Mario replied as the two raced off.

* * *

"Can we please hurry this up, Vilgax? Seriously, I'm gonna be late!"

After dodging a few blasts from a laser cannon's blast, the brown-haired teen known as Ben Tennyson looked over at his opponent, a squid-like alien humanoid named Vilgax.

"Tennyson, your Omnitrix will not save you this time! I'm gonna enjoy finishing you off!" Vilgax shouted. He then used the blaster he held to shoot out a net towards the hero.

Ben looked at his watch-like device, pressing a button on it to reveal a holographic selection. He flipped through the multiple pictures of aliens until he found the right one for the job.

"Better watch out, Vilgax…" he shouted while he slammed down on the circular device that rose from inside the Omnitrix after making his selection. Instantly, Ben was turned into a blue hedgehog-like creature with green shoes and a green jacket, which looked similar to his usual attire.

"…because SpeedDash is comin' at ya!" instantly, Ben began to move at incredibly fast speeds around Vilgax, eventually kicking him square in the stomach and knocking him out.

"Wow, that was surprisingly easy," SpeedDash admitted, "Well, I hate to hit and run, Squid-face, but I have somewhere to be right now!" With that, Ben ran at high speeds away from the battle zone.

* * *

"Oh man, why do we have to do this today?!" a scared voice shouted. An Italian man with a green hat and blue overalls and a mustache stood with a vacuum-cleaner on his back next to a yellow two-tailed fox humanoid with the same backpack surrounded by ghosts.

"I hear ya, but we can't just leave here? Let's take care of them together, Luigi," the fox, Tails, replied. Together, Luigi and Tails's vacuum-packs attached to each other as they activated the hoses attached to the packs, sucking in ghosts while spinning them around in a circle. Once all the ghost were captured, the two stopped spinning and lay on the ground.

"Oy… I think I'm gonna be sick…" Luigi moaned.

"Me too…" Tails agreed.

Suddenly, they heard a creek in the door as it opened. The two turned around, ready to suck in whatever ghost was there. However, the person there was plant-like in appearance, with two rose buds on her head. She wore a green and white dress and had a red gem in the center of her dress.

"Guys, we're going to be late," the young plant-girl said, "Let's give the containment units to E Gadd and get going…"

"Alright," Luigi replied. However, as they were about to walk out, they heard rumbling from the cabinet. A large skinny man in purple with a large nose popped out of the closet, scaring the daylights out of Luigi and causing him to faint.

"Wa ha ha! Waluigi time!" the man laughed. He then looked at Luigi, who was out cold. "Uh… is he alright?"

"He'll be fine. Waluigi," Tails sighed, rolling his eyes, "Come on, we don't want to be late…" he then dragged Luigi along the floor as the four left the spooky mansion.

* * *

"Let's see how you like a Wild Shot, bo-ie!"

The purple-armored warrior suddenly began to shoot wildly with his gun while breakdancing, spreading the whole field with energy blast, some of which hit the large mantis monster in front of them.

However, the blasts also narrowly hit the warrior's allies, who were in armor as well of dark blue and silver. The silver warrior looked female in shape and wielded a ribbon-like whip, while the dark blue one had a sword with a demon's face on it.

"Hey! Watch where you're shooting, Eric!" the silver rider, Decima, shouted.

"Ryu, get yourself under control! Seriously!" Eric shouted from within the purple warrior's body.

"Hey, I can take care of him!" the purple rider, Den-O, replied, "Plus, we need to defeat this Imagin fast if we're gonna make it…"

"I'll take care of this," the blue rider stated, jumping into the air and cleaving the monster in half. When the carnage settled, the three warriors changed into three humans, one young adult with brown hair and two teenagers.

"God, why does Ryutaros have to go all out of control like that?!" the girl, Vivian, asked, incredibly annoyed at what the dragon creature, known as an Imagin, had done as Kamen Rider Den-O.

"He is a loose cannon, but sometimes he's useful, Viv," Eric replied.

"Let's just get going. We don't have much time…" the young man, Kotaro, stated.

"Please! We have all the time in the world!" Eric replied smugly as a bullet train appeared out of nowhere, creating train tracks under it as it moved. As it stopping in front of the three heroes, the doors opened and they jumped onboard.

* * *

"Well, that was quite a night, wasn't it?"

The hedgehog in armor stared lovingly into the eyes of the pink cat in front of him who was dressed in a school girl's outfit.

"Oh, Zonic…" the catgirl swooned. As they were about to kiss, her back pocket rang in the tune of the TV show Teen Titans.

The cat sighed and picked up her phone. "Hello?"

"Flora, where are you?!" the voice asked, "You know that it is almost time for…"

"Yes, I know that!" Flora replied, annoyed that her best friend would interrupt her at a time like this, "I'll be there before the party starts. Don't worry."

"Hey, dude, hurry up! I need to take my turn now!" another voice shouted from the other line.

Flora heard a sigh from her friend as he spoke again. "Fine! I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Wait a minute… you're not even there, are you? You're busy playing that dumb card game!"

"Oh. Um… gotta go!"

Flora sighed and placed her hand to her head, shaking it. "Silver, what am I going to do with you?" She then turned to Zonic. "We should probably be going. You got your Zone gravity ring?"

"Of course," Zonic replied, as a portal opened up beside them. The two then walked through as they headed for another dimension.

* * *

"Alright, let's finish this up and get to the party…" Silver replied. The teen had black hair and wore a blue t-shirt with a gray light jacket, as well as tan cargo pants. On his arm was a duel disk which was in combat against the teen opposite him with brown hair and a red jacket. His side of the field had two human-like monsters in red and white armor, while Silver's field had three large cards face down, one of which was turned sideways and in front of the other two.

"Alright! I tribute my two Hero Kids in order to summon Elemental Hero Neos to the field!" the teen shouted, as his two Hero Kids were pulled into a vortex, which released a red and white humanoid onto his field, "Now, Neos, attack his face-down monster!"

"You fell for it!" Silver shouted, as a blue-skinned sorcerer in green and gold emerged from the sideways card, then shattered along with the card under it, "Now that my Featherizer is destroyed, I draw one card and send my Phoenix Gearfried from my deck to the Graveyard. Then, I flip up my face-down, Birthright, which brings Phoenix Gearfried to the field!"

"I think he's got you beat, Jaden," a teen watching the duel stated, who wore jeans and an orange t-shirt that read "Camp Half-Blood" and held a pen in his hands.

"Let's just see what he has to offer then, Percy…" Jaden replied, "I end. Time for you to get your game on, Sil!"

"Right! I summon Future Samurai in attack mode, then flip up my other face-down, Unleash your Power! This gives my monsters their abilities. I remove from play my Featherizer to activate Future's effect. Goodbye, Neos!" With that, Neos shattered into pieces, leaving Jaden's field wide open. "Future Samurai and Phoenix Gearfried, attack with Temporal Blade attack and Phoenix Buster!"

Together, Silver's two warrior monsters attacked Jaden directly, wiping out all 4000 of Jaden's lifepoints.

"Good game, man," Jaden stated, shaking hands with Silver.

"Well, let's hurry up, guys. We don't want to be late," Percy informed the other two. Together, the three teens began to walk to the park to unveil the surprise.

* * *

Zappy looked around the park, wondering why his friends called him out here. The young adult had a yellow t-shirt on and jeans. Walking by him were a blonde swordsman with a green tunic, a woman in orange power armor, and a man with long green hair covered by a hat.

"So… N, do you know why Silver called me out…"

Suddenly, everyone appeared from behind the table, which held a cake and other party stuff on it. "Surprise!"

Zappy, bewildered and ecstatic, looked around at everyone who had showed up to his surprise birthday party.

"Happy birthday, Zappy!" Silver and Flora shouted together.

"Awh, you guys remembered!" Zappy stated happily.

"Of course! We'd never forget your birthday," Sonic replied.

"We all prepared this just for you!" Ben added happily, blowing a noise maker after speaking.

"Silver invited all of us and planned this just for you," Eric stated, giving Zappy a noise maker and a party hat.

"Here's to another great year, dude!" Jaden joyously shouted, giving Zappy a thumbs-up.

"Happy birthday," Percy greeted, "Glad this is the first birthday in a while some weird omen didn't happen or a Titan attack…"

"You guys are the best!" Zappy shouted, running up to Flora and Silver hugging them.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" Silver replied, incredibly happy that he could prepare this all for his friend.


End file.
